1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in system and method for fabricating a vehicular seat, and more particularly to the improvement in the system and the method in which a skin material is bonded to a pad material with an adhesive upon closing fabrication dies in which the skin material and the pad material are respectively set on lower and upper dies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto a vehicular seat has been fabricated by using a fabrication device 11' as shown in FIG. 5. The fabrication device 11' has lower and upper dies 12', 13' which can be approached to or separated from each other by moving the upper die 13' upward or downward as indicated by a two-headed arrow. A skin material 2' of the vehicular seat is set onto the lower die 12' serving as a skin material setting die, while a pad material 3' is set onto the upper die 13' serving as a pad material setting die. When the lower and upper dies 12', 13' are closed, the skin material 2' is bonded to the surface of the pad material 3' which surface has been coated with an adhesive 5'. A reactive hot-melt adhesive is used as the adhesive 5' which has been previously applied to the pad material. The reactive hot-melt adhesive is activated at a temperature lower than 100.degree. C. and disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-85757 and Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 5-76664.
However, drawbacks have been encountered in the above-discussed conventional technique, as set forth below. That is, in the conventional technique, it is required to set the pad material 3' to which the reactive hot-melt adhesive has been applied, onto the upper die 13' upon heating and activating the adhesive at the temperature lower than 100.degree. C., when the skin material 2' and the pad material 3' are respectively set to the lower and upper dies 12', 13'. Besides, such setting operation is carried out for each fabrication device 11', and therefore, for example, an adhesive applying device and an adhesive heating device are necessary for each of a plurality of the fabrication devices. As a result, each fabrication device becomes unavoidably large-sized while increasing a waiting time required for steps in the setting operation, and the number of carriers for carrying incomplete products, thereby making the operation of each fabrication device complicated thus degrading the operational efficiency of the fabrication device.